Schizophrenia
by Frada
Summary: First fic. Raven's powers are thrown out of whack one night and now her emotions are battling for dominance of her body. Wll the Titans survive? T becasue of Robin lol . BBXRae fic with some RobXStar.
1. Chapter 1: Pinch and a Punch

Chapter 1: Pinch and a Punch…

It was a beautiful winter's morning. Rain had poured all night long so the ground was wet and slippery. A beautiful rainbow was shining in the sky above Jump City. All was calm and quiet, not a single creature was awake…

"Pinch and a punch for the first day of the month!" Raven woke with a start. She turned and looked over at the impish, green teenager grinning at her. She scowled and turned over, blocking out the murderous thoughts that had just popped into her head.

"Ha ha! I found ya, B!" Cyborg came running into the room; his huge, metal feet making the whole tower shake. "Pinch and a punch for the first day of the month!" Beast Boy yelled. "Flick and a Kick for being so quick!" Cyborg retorted.

"Squeeze and a tease for replying with ease!"

"Jump and a bump for makin' me a chump!"

"Whack and a hack for having a knack!"

Raven finally cracked it. "You have the same stupid competition every month! If you have to have this pointless argument, can you NOT DO IT IN MY ROOM!" She yelled, sending the two boys flying out of the room with her powers.

"Man, she's really uptight this morning." Cyborg said picking himself up as the door to Raven's room slammed. "Perhaps she was having the nice dreams, which you disturbed." Starfire remarked, having just exited her room. "Hey Star, nice to see you up this early. Wanna go get some breakfast?" Cyborg asked her.

"Yes, I have been dreaming of the mustard drink. But let me adorn mu attire before I join you." She smiled and backed into her room. "See ya!" called Cyborg as he and Beast Boy wandered into the kitchen.

"They are gone now. You may exit safely." Starfire whispered into her room. Robin quickly ran out of her room and into his. Starfire soon left her room, too and saw Raven standing in the hallway. "Did I just see Robin in his underpants run out of your room?" she asked a blushing Starfire. Star's eyes darted around for a while before she said, "no…"

"Well that did really look like Robin in his underpants." Beast boy commented, morphing from a fly on the wall to his real shape. There was a dull 'thump!" from Robin's room, followed by a quiet, "Oh, crap!"

Only Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were at the breakfast table as Starfire and Robin were hiding in their rooms.

"-and then Robin was like, "Oh Crap!" and Star was like all, "he he" and she turned SUPER red!" as Beast Boy finished his recount of the encounter in the hallway, milk and cornflakes spurted out of Cyborg's nose. His crazy peals of laughter echoed through the tower causing Raven to spill hot tea on her hand. A tiny, strangled squeak was the only sign that she had felt it. That and that a nearby salt shaker had melted. Raven picked up the melted piece of silverware and threw it in the bin. "Gee, you really are uptight today. First you get all "Get out of my room!" and then you melt a salt shaker!" Beast boy commented as Raven sat down to drink her tea. "I'm not uptight, just up a bit earlier than I would've planned. That, may I remind you, is your fault." She replied monotonously. Beast Boy grinned sheepishly and said quietly, "He he, sorry." There was no reply, only a blank stare.

"Well, if you two love-birds are done arguing, I'm gonna play X-treme Speed 5000, 2!" Cyborg called as he wandered over to the TV.

"No, you're not. It's Monday, time for training," Robin walked into the room (now fully dressed) and Beast Boy smiled, "Finally showing your sorry butt, eh?" he said. Robin blushed. "At least his sorry butt's got pants on now!" Cyborg cackled. The two boys were falling over themselves (and the couch) laughing. Robin turned bright red and started slowly sliding out of the room. As soon as he disappeared from view, he called out, "Just… Just come to the gym."


	2. Chapter 2: Training, and Then Lunch

_**Hey, thanks for the great reviews, made me smile. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, too! :-D (Sorry for the short chapter last time, I'll try and make up for it with this)**_

Chapter 2: Training, Then a Break for Lunch.

The Titans were working out furiously in the gym, just like every Monday. Robin was working out especially hard. "Dude… I reckon… Robin's… trying to... drown… himself… in sweat…" Beast Boy panted as he ran on his treadmill. Cyborg laughed wheezily as he run up and down some stairs. Starfire looked worried, "can Robin really be drowning from the sweat?" Beast Boy rolled his eyes. He liked Star, she was a nice person, but sometimes her ignorance annoyed him. "No Star, I meant-" but he was cut off by the alarm on Robin's communicator. "LUNCH TIME!" Cyborg shouted, jumping off the stairs making the whole tower shudder for the second time that day.

The titans ran down the hall as fast as they could (except for Starfire, who flew at her top speed and Raven, who floated slowly to the kitchen). The team had been working hard for around 3 hours, so they wasted no time getting the largest portion of food as they could. Cyborg was trying to swallow an entire ham in one go, Beast Boy had his head in a crate of tofu, Robin was eating everything he could get his hands on, Starfire was sucking on bottles of mustard and Raven was sitting quietly at the table, sipping a cup of tea.

"Friend Raven, why do you not eat?" Starfire asked as she reached for more mustard. "'Eah 'ae, oo ood eet omptin!" Cyborg tried to say through his mouthful of ham. "I'm not hungry," was the only reply.

"What are you talkin' about?" asked Beast Boy, emerging from his crate of tofu. "You were working almost as hard as the Pantless Wonder over here!" Robin threw his face into a bowl of curry as Cyborg started to laugh. Unfortunately, he still had the ham in his mouth, which caused him to choke.

Through all of the chaos of Starfire (with a mustard bottle sticking out of her mouth) giving Cyborg the Heimlich, Beats Boy falling into his tofu crate and Robin looking for a new place to hide after eating the curry, Raven was deep in thought. "I didn't realise Beast Boy was watching me train…' she thought to herself. "Wow, he must really like you!" One of her emotions interrupted. "Be quiet affection! He was watching me, that doesn't mean anything…" Raven told her butting in emotion. "But why watch you? He's got a DVD player built into that treadmill." Knowledge told Raven. That made her think. "But he also commented on how hard Robin was working, so he must've been looking up occasionally…" Raven thought. "We need to have a proper talk. Come in and discuss this with us tonight after you-" Knowledge's bossy voice was cut of suddenly cut off. "Hellooooo… Earth to Raven!" Beast Boy called, waving his arms in front of Raven's face. "Starfire managed to pull that ham out of Cy's mouth and Robin ate everything in the tower so we're going back to the gym. Are you Ok? You're eyes have that creepy look as if you can't see me." Raven shook herself fully awake. "I'm fine, let's get back to the gym, Robin'll probably go crazy if we're late." She said, and floated off down the hall. "Hey! Wait for me!" beast Boy cried and ran after her.

It was nearing 5:00 and all of the titans were very weary. "Hey Robin, I've been running for like, a million years, can I stop soon?" Beast Boy asked as he reached for his water bottle. Robin looked at his at his watch and his eyes opened in surprise. "Wow, is it 5:00 already? I planned to stop at 3:00. Well the time just flew by, didn't it?" The rest of the team groaned.

This time, the titans didn't speed down the hall. They wandered (or floated) tiredly into the living room. Beast Boy and Cyborg flopped on the couch with the intention of playing video games. Robin went looking for food before remembering he had hidden in and then eaten it all. Starfire just fell asleep on the sofa. Raven told the others that she was going to the roof to meditate.

Beast Boy and Cyborg soon found that they were too tired to move their thumbs. Cyborg wandered off to his room to recharge and Beast Boy followed Raven up to the roof to annoy her. He opened the door to the roof just in time to see her take off. "What the?" he thought out loud. Deciding that the only way to find out where she was going was to follow her, Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and took off after her.

Raven's flying was sloppy due to her fatigue but soon she was up in the clouds. "Can I come out now?" Happy asked. "There's nothing up here now, and I checked the flight paths and no plane are coming by, so… yes." Raven told her pink-clad emotion. No sooner than she had gotten the word "yes" out, Raven began to shudder. "I hate this." She muttered as Happy took over her body.

Beast Boy flew out of a clump of clouds and looked around for Raven. She was a few metres away and she looked like she was in pain. Beast Boy started out towards her but stopped. She was no longer shaking, but was now smiling. Beast Boy gasped. If he was shocked at that, then he almost fell out of the sky when Raven started to laugh. "She's laughing, really laughing." Beast Boy said in wonder. "Why is she laughing?" His question was answered soon enough when Raven's voice broke through her laughter, "I can't believe how funny Beast Boy is! I hate having to hide inside Raven for a whole week before being able to express my self. But he's just so funny!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?" He yelled as he flew out from the clouds. Raven stopped and stared at him.

"Help!"

"No way!"

"He followed us?"

"What do we do?"

"I bet he hates us now…"

"EVERYONE PANIC!"

"NO!"

"Happy's still on the outside!"

"Um, I'm right here!"

"Affection's having a spazz attack!"

If it is possible for one person to show 8 warring emotions on their face at once, then Raven did it then. Her powers suddenly flew around her in the form of lightning. "Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "What's- AAAAHHHHH!" He was cut off by a bolt of Raven's energy that stuck his arm. "No!" Raven yelled as she herself was hit by a lightning bolt and fell to the Earth with Beast Boy.

_**Well if that's not suspense then I don't know what is! Sorry if Raven was a bit OOC at the end there with the whole laughter thing, but I felt like putting that in there. Deal with it (lol). Hope you liked it! **_


	3. Chapter 3: Happy

_**Wow, so many reviews! I didn't think anyone would read this! Thanks to all for your constructive criticism and praise. I'm really sorry this took so long. **____** Now, on with the show!**_

Chapter 3: Happy

Beast Boy woke up to the familiar sight of his garbage-filled room. "What happened?" he groaned as he slowly sat up. For some reason his left arm was very sore. "Beast Boy! You are awakened!" Starfire cried as she flew into his room.

"Hey, B, You're awake!" Cyborg yelled as he ran into Beast Boy's room. "I came as soon as I heard Star. You had a pretty nasty fall. You Ok?" He asked sitting on a nearby chair. "Fall?" Beast Boy questioned. A look of worry came over Starfire's face. "You do not remember?" She asked quietly. Beast Boy shook his head, wondering what there was to remember.

"You fell out of the sky, man. There was all this crazy black lightning and screaming so we went up to the roof to investigate. And you and Raven were falling out of the sky." Cyborg recounted, giving Beast Boy a funny look. Beast Boy jumped and screamed, "WHAT! I fell out of the sky! What happened to my ability to fly?" He flapped his arms around to illustrate his point. Cyborg shrugged and Starfire squeezed him extremely tightly.

"Raven! Is she OK!" Beast Boy yelled, suddenly remembering. He didn't even wait for an answer, just ran blindly to the door. Cyborg stopped him though. "She's fine. My scans show that her brain had a bit of a shock so she might be a little dizzy or tired for a few days but she's totally fine otherwise." This just made Beast Boy struggle even harder. "Her brains are fried! She's NOT fine! She's completely

UN-fine!" he called, whacking Cyborg's arms.

Starfire floated over to Beast Boy. "Friend, you need rest. Please return to your bed." She then picked him up and placed him on his bed. He sulked there for about half a minute when Robin popped his head through the doorway and said simply, "Raven's awake."

Despite his consistent begging to see Raven, Beast Boy was actually quite shy. "Uh, Raven, you awake? Cause if you're not, I'll just go away and uh, leave you to yourself. Ok, bye!" He started running down the hallway when someone landed in front of him. "I'm fine!" Raven said, bouncing over to him.

"Are you… smiling?" Beast Boy asked in wonder, slowly backing away from Raven. "Course I'm smiling! It's a great day, isn't it?" She said, stepping into the light. Beast Boy was stunned; his usually stony faced friend was smiling and wearing PINK!

The other titans walked around the corner, but broke into a run when they saw pink Raven. She flashed a huge grin and Robin practically fainted. Cyborg screamed, "It's that super happy crazy Raven from that creepy mirror!"

Raven was walking along the familiar floating space-rocks towards a huge maze. "Why am I here?" She thought out loud. "Last thing I remember, I was up in the sky releasing Happy when Beast Boy came and-" she cut herself off with a gasp. "Beast Boy!" She turned around at lightning speed and ran towards the portal. But it was gone. "What?" She yelled. How could she be trapped in her own mind? Unless… "NO! I CAN'T BE DEAD!" She yelled out loud, just to assure herself.

She started to fly down to the maze. "Timid? Timid are you here!" She called, floating through the endless twists and turns. "She's not here." A voice floated down to Raven. She spun around, looking for its owner. "You can't see me, so don't bother trying." Raven ignored this comment and continued searching.

"Who are you?" She asked after a while.

"I'm Raven."

The titans were afraid. And not just because they had all been hugged and squealed at by a very odd Raven. They were afraid because Cyborg and Beast Boy had told the others about Raven's mirror, and the emotions that lived inside.

"I think what we need to know is which Raven will be next. My scans show that her brainwaves are in irregular patterns so any emotion can come out at any time." Cyborg concluded and Robin nodded. "What we need is a list. Cyborg, Beast Boy, what emotions were in her mind? We need to know and we need to know now." He barked, walking over to Beast Boy. The changeling gulped and said nervously, "Well, uh, Robin, we don't, like, know all the emotions. We, like, only know three. There are eight, I think, and they all have different cloaks."

"Do you know the colours?" Starfire asked.

"Uh, yeah… Um, green, grey, yellow, red, pink, brown, um, purple and… Oh Yeah! Orange!" Beast Boy rattled off the colours, counting on his fingers. Starfire flew off and returned moments later with some paper and a pencil. She wrote down all the colours and all the emotions that they knew.

After a while they had figured out which emotions wore which colours, except for purple. "She was uh, kinda… happy and, um… a bit…uh… worried-ish, like, um, she was caring and…" Beast Boy rambled on for a while before Starfire jumped up and said, "Oh, of course! The final Raven is Affection!" the boys stared at her.

"Raven and… affection. They don't really mix. In fact, they don't mix at all!" Cyborg said, confused. "Yeah, she's pretty scary now. But an affectionate Raven, now THAT is creepy. Like, she-" Beast Boy stopped himself as Raven had just walked in.

"Hi guys! What's up? I mean, apart from the sky. He he he!" Raven giggled as she cheerfully floated towards the fridge. "Uh, hi Raven. We were just talking about y-" Beast Boy suddenly stopped, due to Cyborg's huge metal hand clamped over his mouth. "Talkin' 'bout what?" She asked after she retrieved a tub of Beast Boy's Non-Dairy Ice-Cream. "Uh, um, we were talkin' about…"

"Yibberbosh! The Tameranian festival of… black birds!" Starfire gabbled. "It falls on tomorrow." Robin quickly caught on,

"Uh, yeah! We were going to surprise you but, guess you found out!" The titans grinned at Raven, hoping she would buy it. She did. "Awesome! Well, I might know the idea, but I won't know the part 'till it starts! See ya!" She cried, cheerily bouncing out of the room.

The rest of the team sighed in relief. But their problems were far from over. "Now we have one day to throw a party!" Beast Boy complained. "And look! She ate all my Ice-Cream! I had to go to three different health food stores to find it!" Cyborg rolled his eyes (well, the non-robotic one at least). "Uh, we feel for ya man, but we kinda need to go shopping. How do we decorate a part based on black bird without it looking like a funeral?" the others shrugged.

Despite being told that she couldn't see her companion, Raven continued to look around for it. "I'm your sub-conscience. I'm here to explain what's going on." Raven sat down and looked up (which people have a tendency to do when unexplained voices show up). She cleared her throat and the voice continued.

"You see, recently, you and Beast Boy have been growing closer." Raven opened her mouth to interrupt but the voice continued. "I'm not talking in weeks, months or years. I'm talking about lifetimes. You see, you knew Garfield Logan in all of your past lives. Often just as an acquaintance but lately as a friend. And now something is going to happen that he has waited 10,000 years for. You are going to get to know each other, the best way possible. He is going to experience the 8 repressed sides of you, Happiness, Timidity, Knowledge, Crudeness, Wisdom, Bravery, Rage and Affection, over 8 days. And you will sit back, enjoy the show and have no control! Have fun!"

Raven was stunned, but there was hardly any time to process the huge load of information she had just received because a window had appeared. It was floating in mid-air and it showed a scene that Raven was familiar with. The main-room of Titans Tower. Under close inspection, Raven realised it was a view through her body's eyes.

Starfire was sitting on the couch doing Raven's hair. Starfire was surprised when Raven had suggested this, but soon realised that this was probably her only opportunity to play with Raven's shiny, purple hair. "So where are the boys?" The aforementioned sorceress asked. "They have gone to the store for the supplies of the Yibberbosh." Starfire replied, putting another plait in Raven's hair.

Raven smiled. "I like it when you guys do these things for me. Even the birthday party was fun. Well, the second one. I like Cyborg's cake. It tastes like all the yummiest things in the world put together in a mass of green, brown, white and pink!" She giggled at the memory of the cake.

Just then, the boys walked in with bags labelled, 'Jump City Party Palace". Raven covered her eyes and ran giggling out of the room. The titans, as confused as they were, just shook their heads and started unpacking. Beast Boy wandered off somewhere to escape the work of putting up streamers and the like.

Soon the team had finished setting up the very dark party and decided to go to bed. "So, what do you guys think of the new happy, giggly, creepy Raven?" Beast Boy asked the team, wandering in from the corridor. Cyborg shrugged, "she's OK, I guess. It's nice to see her smile." Starfire however was delighted and cried cheerily, "It is wondrous to see friend Raven smiling. She also lets me do the 'doing of the hair'. I have waited long for a chance such as this! What say you, friend Robin?" Robin just grunted and went to his room. "he's so emo." Beast Boy commented as he entered his own room.

_**Well, that's that I guess. Once again, seriously sorry for the humongous wait. D: I hoped you liked it and as always, constructive criticism and praise is welcome!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Timid

_**Well, here's another chapter and another emotion. This time Timid has escaped, let's see what happens… Hope you like it! ;D**_

(Border)

Chapter 4: Timid

Raven tip-toed out of her room and down the hall. "Just go in, grab some tea and go out." She told herself as she slowly approached the automatic doors to the main room. The doors sprang open and revealed the overly decorated room inside. "Happy Yibberbosh, Friend Raven!" Starfire yelled.

Raven squeaked and hid inside her grey cloak. "Oh! My apologies to you, Raven! I did not wish to alarm you. I only wished to celebrate the Yibberbosh with you." Raven took Starfire's outstretched hand and entered the rom.

It was covered in dark blue and purple streamers and a large amount of white balloons with drawings of Ravens on their surface adorned the ceiling. There was a long table with a black table-cloth with raven feathers sowed into it pushed against the wall. On the table there was a variety of dark-coloured foods like liquorice, a huge mud-cake and cola.

"Do you like it?" beast Boy asked, standing by the food table. Raven was totally lost for words. 'Sorry we couldn't find any black streamers. I guess they'd all be at a funeral parlour or something but this is the best we could do." He added, smiling.

"Th-thank y-you." Raven stuttered, joining him at the food table. She took a piece of liquorice and nibbled on it. Robin walked over to Starfire by the stereo and whispered to her, "Good job, Star." She beamed.  
"Now for the traditional release of the ravens!" Starfire cried. "We must travel to the roof and release a cage of the birds! Come, friends, make haste!" With that, she flew off to the elevator.

(Border)

The titans were assembled on the roof-top. Starfire was holding a large, metal cage with two rather noisy ravens inside. At the sound of the birds, Raven shrank away from the cage and his behind the nearest person, who happened to be Beast Boy. "Now we release, THE RAVENS!" Starfire called, opening the cage door. The birds flew out immediately and headed straight for Raven. She squealed as their claws reached out towards her face. Beast Boy morphed into an elephant and trumpeted at the berserk birds. They squawked and flew off in the direction of Jump City.

"Hey Raven, are you OK?" Beast Boy asked the trembling girl. She was, if possible, even more pale than usual. After the birds were gone, she simply squeaked and ran off. "Great job, Star! Now she's never going to come out of her room!" Beast Boy shouted at Starfire.  
"How was I going to know that the birds would be vicious in nature!" she shouted back. Beast Boy and Starfire started yelling at each other and Robin and Cyborg just rolled their eyes. "Wanna go eat the party food?" Cyborg asked Robin. He nodded and they wandered downstairs.

After Beast Boy and Starfire had run out of things to argue about (including, but not limited to, why was Starfire taller than Beast Boy, why Raven never laughed at his jokes when he was around and other things involving the Boy Wonder) they came down to the main-room to join the party.

When Beast Boy realised that Raven was not there, and Cyborg had told him that she was hiding in her room, he went to go get her. "Hey Raven?" he asked her bedroom door, "Are you OK? I'm really sorry about the birds. Starfire says she's sorry too." There was no reply.

He opened the door. Raven was sitting on her bed, totally engrossed in writing in a book. "Hey there, what's that?" Beast Boy asked, looking over her shoulder. She squealed and hid under her bed. The book however, had been left on the blankets. He moved to pick it up when Raven squeaked, "please don't touch that." Beast Boy looked down at the pair of shy eyes that looked up at him from under the bed and blushed. He handed her the little purple book and she nodded to him.

"Uh, sorry Raven. Would you like to come out to the party? We've got cake…" She giggled and put the purple book on her bookcase, where it belonged. He grinned at her and she gave him a small smile in return.

(Border)

After the boys had devoured most of the food and almost all of the balloons had popped, they decided to wrap up the party. The Titans Tower was quickly restored to its normal, lighter self and the whole team was rather tired and annoyed.

"Who ate all the cake?" Robin yelled.  
"Man, its cake at a party! Ya 'spposed to eat it!' Cyborg retorted.  
"So I'm guessing it was you?" Robin yelled back. Raven hid behind the sofa as Robin and Cyborg's voices rose and they started a full on yelling match. Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy all exchanged glances and ran up to the roof. Unfortunately, the arguing team-mates could still be heard up there.

Starfire's eyes welled up and she announced that she was going for a fly until the boys composed themselves. Raven just sat down on the edge of the roof and let her feet dangle. She whimpered as she heard Cyborg call Robin a "stupid emo who's obviously 'secretly' dating Starfire!".

Beast Boy came over and sat next to Raven. She turned and looked at him with such a sad face, that he had trouble believing that this was the same girl that had sent him flying with a simple thought. "This was my fault." She whispered, looking away.  
"What! No! How could this be your fault? We were the ones who threw the party, not you! And besides, its Robin and Cyborg who are acting like jerks, not you!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping up. Raven started to cry. "It's always my fault. Sometimes I think it would be best for everyone if I just left."

Beast Boy was shocked. He sat down beside her again. "How could you ever think that?" He asked her softly. She just sniffed in reply. Driven by some strange impulse, Beast Boy put his arm around her.

They stayed sitting like that for a very long time. It was around midnight when Beast Boy realised that Raven was asleep. There was no noise coming from the tower, so he deduced that Robin and Cyborg had either stopped arguing or gone to sleep.

He gently shook Raven and she mumbled something about teddy bears. "Hey, Raven. C'mon, wake up." He whispered. Her eyes gently fluttered open and she looked down the drop off the side of the tower. She squealed and clutched the nearest thing, which happened to be Beast Boy.

He blushed profusely and slowly unhooked her hands. She realised what she was holding onto and quickly looked away. They both stood up and walked downstairs together, just as Starfire landed. She had been hovering above the roof and had witnessed the whole thing.

(Border)

_**Yay! Cuteness! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! As always, reviews (especially ones with constructive criticism and praise) are extremely welcome! If you have a suggestion (I'm always open) just drop me a line!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Knowledge

_**So, another chapter, another emotion! Raven's smarty-pants side is being released; let's see what happens. (yeah, sorry for being rather late with this.)**_

(Border)

Chapter 5: Knowledge

Cyborg was cooking bacon and eggs when Beast Boy wandered in. He stared Cyborg right in the eye and yawned in his face. "Good morning to you, too." Cyborg grumbled.

"Dude, what time is it?" Beast Boy mumbled through another yawn.

"Early." Cyborg replied in a bored way.

"Whatever. I'm going to play Monkey Ninjas vs. Elephant Samurai 5." Beast Boy said, walking over to the couch and picking up the game controller.

Cyborg grabbed his breakfast and sat down next to him. "Man, we were getting worried last night. Where were you?" he asked, with a mouthful of eggs. Beast Boy paused the game and answered simply, "On the roof."

"All night? You mean you didn't go for a fly with Star?" Cyborg asked in wonder. Beast Boy grunted something as he fought an elephant in-game. "Is that a yes or a no?" Cyborg asked, poking Beast Boy's shoulder. He grunted again. "I'm not hearing an answer…"

"No. I did not go for a fly with Star. I stayed on the roof with Raven." Beast Boy answered forcefully. A funny grin came over Cyborg's face. "Oh… Just you and Raven, eh? Up on a roof… all alone… with a big romantic moon…" Beast's Boy's face screwed up into a very odd shape as he recounted last night's events in his brain. "No! It wasn't anything like that!" he yelled after a moment's pause.

"If it was really nothing like that, why did it take you so long to answer?" Cyborg retorted, his smirk growing larger and larger. "Uh, I um..."

"Raven and Beast Boy sitting on a roof, K-I-"

"HEY!" Beast Boy yelled, before jumping on Cyborg, beginning a wrestling match.

Raven walked in, carrying the little purple book. "She is so not my girlfriend!" Beast Boy shouted, pouncing on Cyborg. "Admit it man, you like her! You like Raven!" He shouted back. Raven blushed and said quietly, but loud enough so that the boys could hear her, "Bad time?"

The boy's heads popped up above the sofa. Cyborg blushed and quickly ran away, leaving Beast Boy standing there, the same colour as his uniform. He let out a strange wheezy laugh. H-hi Raven…" he grinned at her, hoping she would just leave quickly.

"I'll…I'll go make some tea…" She said, slowly backing out of the room. "Yeah! Tea is…good…" Beast Boy shouted awkwardly after her.

He slapped his head and sunk down into the sofa. "Smooth." Robin muttered from the seat next to him. "When did you- oh never mind…" Beast boy mumbled.

(Border)

The titans were assembled around the table, eating lunch. "What's with the glasses, Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"This me needs them." She answered, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Umm, how long is this, multiple Ravens thing going to last?" Beast Boy asked, still slightly afraid of talking to her after the argument with Cyborg. "8 days, 8 emotions. But in particular order. I suggest that you place me in a secure area during the night incase Rage envelopes me next. Or Crude. I would be horribly embarrassed if Crude created a disgusting mess of the tower. She does that." Raven replied monotonously. 

"I really don't see the difference to you and the normal Raven…" Robin said cautiously. Raven rolled her eyes. "Well, for starters, the 'real' me is much more aggressive and according to her, I'm a smart-ass. But you have to remember, I am still Raven, I'm not going to undergo a supreme personality change just because my smarter side comes out." The Titans blinked at her. "Well OK then." Robin said hurriedly.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, and then the doorbell rang. "I shall go see the visitor at the door!" Starfire announced. She then flew out of the room and returned moments later carrying a very large cardboard box. "Observe, friends! We have received this week's mail from the fans!"

The Titans gathered around the large box. Robin opened it and started handing out the different parcels and letters. "Starfire, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, me, me, me, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, me…" This odd ritual of Robin picking up an item, reading the tag and handing it to the owner went on for a pretty long time before each Titan had their own pile of fan-mail.

They soon started sorting their mail into three piles: reply, ignore and creepy. The creepy pile was mainly composed of Gizmo's weekly death threats and people wanting to date various Titans. There was also a large amount of rather disturbing fan-art.

"I don't think that's physically possible…" Raven commented, looking at a picture one of Starfire's fans had sent in. Robin walked over and took a look at it. His eyes seemed to bulge out of his head. "Uh… maybe I should get rid of that…" he muttered nervously, taking it off her. Raven rolled her eyes. Even Happy could've figured out what he was going to do with THAT.

She returned to her own pile of fan-mail and looked at some of the art they had sent in. Some of them she secretly enjoyed, like those that referenced Edgar Allan Poe's famous poem. And others, well, the others made her shudder.

She was busy putting all drawings that involved green into the 'creepy' pile when she noticed a picture. It was a simple drawing of her and a certain changeling. It didn't pay much attention to detail except for the expression on the subjects' faces. Their faces seemed awkward at first, but she looked closer and it seemed to look like they were staring into each other's souls.

She quietly folded the piece of paper in half and placed it in the back of the purple book. For the rest of that day, she only thought of one thing.

(border)

Near the end of the day, when all fan-mail had been replied to or ignored, and the boys were nonchalantly picking through the girl's 'creepy' piles, Raven stole away to her room. She sat on the floor in her meditating pose and looked at the picture again.

After staring at it for 15 minutes, she realised that it was indeed just a picture. Beast Boy was not going to spring from the page and look at her like that. For some reason her face felt wet and she tasted salt. Suddenly she realised she had actually been crying for a rather long time.

She blinked away the tears rapidly and threw the drawing across the room. It landed the wrong way up and Raven saw that there was writing on the back. Confused, she picked it up and read it.

"Hello, Raven" It read. "I know that you and Beast Boy have some sort of thing going on. (Raven wrinkled her nose in distaste here) I've seen a few of your battles and even when you've been celebrating a victory in public ("Is this guy stalking me?") and I know how much you care for him. ("I care for all my friends") I suggest you tell him how you feel. Trust me Raven. ("I don't even know who you are!") Best wishes and good luck, _Cupid_."

Raven stared at the signature. It defiantly said Cupid. "Is this some sort of, weird, reverse secret admirer?" She wondered out loud.

(Border)

Beast Boy was in his room, looking at the pile of artwork he had managed to run away with from Raven and Starfire's 'creepy' piles. Every time there was fan-mail, the girls would try and ignore the fact that the boys were being such perverts. But there was always a moment when the girls would crack and give them 'The Look' and of course the boys grabbed everything they could and ran away.

He was currently in the process of picking through Raven's pile. There had always been some drawings of him and Raven, but this week there seemed to be an unusually large amount. He had never really thought of him and Raven as a couple, he had always just skimmed over those pictures before. But there was the matter of a drawing he's found at the bottom of the box.

It was a pretty average picture of he and Raven, just looking at each other. There was something about their expressions though, that really got to him. It looked as if they were seeing something in each other for the first time.

He reached into his pocket and picked out the little folded piece of paper out and looked at him again. For some reason, he was quite annoyed. It took him a while though to realize what he was annoyed at. He was annoyed at himself. He was annoyed because Raven saw him as a bothersome little brother, and that was all his fault.

He had always liked her, and now he wished he'd treated her more maturely so that she wouldn't just look down her nose at him. He realised he had been scrunching up the drawing in his hand. He quickly smoothed it out and saw that there was writing on it.

It said, "Beast Boy, this is my interpretation of how you and Raven feel about each other. I know that you two feel for one another. Please, PLEASE tell her that you feel the same way she does. I know she feels the same way you do. Trust me, Beast Boy. Beast wishes and good luck, Cupid."

Beast Boy was confused. "Who could possibly want me and Raven to get together?" he wondered. "they must be out of their mind. Like Raven sees me as anything other than an annoying piece of crap." He laughed after saying that, but had never felt less jovial.

(border)

_**Aww, poor**_ _**Beast Boy. I hope you liked it. **____** Hopefully Chapter 6 will be up ASAP because it's a really important chapter. DANG! I just gave away a spoiler didn't I? Well, here's another: "This could totally ruin our awkward friendship." He said to himself. **_

_**YAY! SPOILERS!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Crude

_**Yup, it's another chapter and another emotion. This time it's Crude. (There have been some controversies over the exact nature of each coloured emotion, but I'm going off one that I read somewhere on this site.) So here you go; Crude! :D**_

(Border)

The Titans had decided that the best place to keep Raven at night would be the room that they had built to hide her from Trigon in. And since it was 8 in the morning that was where she was now.

Cyborg was walking to collect her from the room. That is, if she wasn't Rage or Crude. As he approached the newly-built window into the room, he heard a huge burp from inside the room. Cyborg spun on his heel and headed back towards the elevator.

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg as he walked into the room.

"In the secure room. It's the slobby one today." The metal teen replied, taking a seat on the couch next to his best friend. "Shouldn't someone, like, supervise her or something?" The shape shifter asked. Cyborg grunted something in reply. "Hey dude, I thought Raven was the pig today, not you!" Beast Boy laughed at his own stupid joke.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "I meant she's probably fine. She's not homicidal or anything in this state." Beast Boy looked worried.

"But, won't she get hungry or something?" He asked, looking at his big friend.

"Man, it's Raven. She lives on tea. She'll get hungry when I decide to become a vegetarian!" Cyborg commented.

Beast Boy was still worried. "I'm gonna make her some tea." Cyborg quietly chuckled at his green friend's decision. It was a good thing the changeling himself didn't hear Cyborg's next remark, because it contained the words "raven, "obvious" and "stupid".

(Border)

Beast Boy knocked tentatively on the door to the secure room. "Uh, Raven? I just, uh, wanted to let you know, I got some tea for you." He said, and then opened the door. Raven was lying on the floor, splayed out in an awkward position, snoring extremely loudly.

He crept up to her and put the cup of tea close to her, but not so close that she could knock it over in her sleep. Not that there was much space to hide something in the tiny room. He had a sudden urge to let her out of the cramped room. He wanted her to be able to meditate out in the open, the way she liked.

This urge was quickly crushed by his common-sense, which reminded him that she'd probably eat all of his tofu. And she wouldn't even care about the gesture. Walking towards the door, Beast Boy realised that Raven never seemed to care about anything he did for her. She seemed to only acknowledge his presence when she was putting him down with a sarcastic comment. 'I don't know why I even spend any time on you!" He yelled, slamming the door. The snoring had stopped.

As he stormed back towards the main room, realisation hit him. Raven did care. She cared a lot. She cared so much that she even hid her emotions from her friends so that she wouldn't hurt them. Plus, her sarcastic comments were really quite funny sometimes. He wanted to turn around, but as soon as he heard the huge burps, he decided perhaps that that was a bad idea.

(Border)

Robin and Cyborg were playing video games and Starfire was feeding Silkie on the couch. "Um… has anyone seen Beast Boy?" Robin asked as Cyborg beat him for the fifth time. "Nah, last time I saw him, he was going down to Raven to give her some tea." Cyborg replied and Starfire said that she also had not seen him.

"He's probably on his computer, downloading bootleg video games or something." Cyborg guessed.

"Still, he seemed a bit moody this morning. Maybe you should go see if he's alright." Robin said to Cyborg. The big teen shook his head. "It's Beast Boy; he'll come out when he's hungry."

In truth, Beast Boy was sitting in his room, looking at a little purple book he had, ah, borrowed from Raven's room. She'd been quite protective of it, and he was curious as to why. He took a deep breath and opened it.

The first page had the words, "property of Raven. DO NOT TOUCH," written on it. Beast boy gulped. So far, not good. Slowly, as if he expected something to attack him, he turned the page.

It read, "1st February, Titans Tower, Jump City.

Today, Beast Boy woke me up with one of his stupid antics, "pinch and a punch." Honestly, I do not want to think of how annoying he would've been in primary school."

'So Raven keeps a journal…" Beast Boy muttered to himself.

The rest of the page mainly described how annoying Beast Boy could be, which didn't seem to appealing to the reader. He decided to flip forward a few pages and avoid the embarrassment of being yelled at via a book. He stopped flipping at yesterday's date and hoped that he hadn't done anything too terrible.

His eyes found the date and he started to read, "4th February, Titans Tower, Jump City.

I'm very annoyed today (Beast Boy winced) because of something that happened last night. ("Last night? Oh...") I'm not that bothered about the party as I do love liquorice and I'm not annoyed about Robin and Cyborg's fight. I'm annoyed because stupid Timid me broke down in front of Beast Boy. I'm glad my powers don't work right now because I would've blown him sky-high otherwise. Not that I care. (Beast Boy cringed.) Yes I do. ("OK, what the?") I act like I don't care because I do care. Why am I telling myself that? It's bad enough I have to tell him THEM that. Why did I write him? Ugh! Why am I so awkward! I'm supposed to be smart now! Maybe it's that stupid picture I found that's making me go crazy. Yeah, that's it."

Next to the entry, the aforementioned picture was pasted in. Beast Boy's eyes popped out when he saw it. It was the same picture he had received, with the writing on the back.

After he had stopped freaking out about the fact that Raven had seen the picture that had interested him so much, he realised that she had written on every page except today. He thought of bringing it down to her, but considering he'd yelled at her, that wasn't such a great idea. So he decided to write his own entry about the first topic that came to mind. Raven.  
(Border)

Cyborg was downstairs working on his beloved T-Car. It wasn't broken or anything, he just liked polishing it. He heard someone come out of the elevator. "Is that you, B?" He asked, not bothering to look up.

"No, it is I, Starfire."

Cyborg stopped polishing the car's bumper-bar for the 3rd time and looked up. "Hey, Star! What'cha doin' down here? Not that I mind." She looked rather nervous as she approached him. "I am worried about Robin." She said, almost whispering.

"Why, is he hurt or something?" Cyborg asked, motioning for her to sit on a nearby stool.

"No, but I fear I have offended him. For you see, he has been acting most strange and distant around me. Do you know what I have done to upset him so?" She asked, very worried. Cyborg chuckled and surprised Starfire. "I don't think you've done anything and I certainly don't think he's offended. I think he's just nervous."

Starfire was confused. "What is there to be nervous about?" She asked him. He grinned and said simply, "You."

(Border)

Robin was in his room, having a spazz. He was pacing backwards and forwards; beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. "Why am I so nervous?" He thought out loud. He had kissed Starfire multiple times, so he was having a hard time figuring out why he was so afraid to ask her on a date.

There was a knock on the door and as he went to open it, he muttered to himself. "What am I supposed to do, go up to her and say "hey Starfire, I think you're hot, wanna go on a date with me?" he hadn't realised he had actually opened the door when he said that part, but he knew when he heard, "Oh yes! I would love to go on the date with you!"

Robin didn't really respond for a few seconds, he was too startled. After a moment though, he was over the moon. "Great! Th-thanks!" Starfire grinned and grabbed his arm. She started dragging him towards her room, babbling on about where to go, what to wear etc.

All Robin could say was, "That was easy."

(Border)

Beast Boy had been in a sort of trance while writing his entry about Raven. He just wrote what he felt like, and wasn't really paying attention to the words that were flowing out of his pen. But he did when he re-read it.

His brain practically exploded when he saw what he'd written. Most of the things that he'd written were words and ideas that he didn't even know he knew! "This could totally ruin our awkward friendship." He said to himself, trying not to look at the book.

He knew that If Raven ever saw the sort of things that he'd written; everything in the tower would probably explode. "Wow, I never knew I was so poetic." He thought out loud, looking at a paragraph he'd written. "Then again, it does have the words hot and dude in it, so I guess that was me. Gah! What am I thinking? I gotta hide this!"

He then proceeded to run around the tower for an hour, looking for a suitable hiding place. For some reason, he ended up in Raven's room. "If I hide it on her bookshelf, it'll blend right in!" He told himself. But as he was reaching up to put the journal on the shelf, he remembered that that was where she normally kept it.

That's when he started to really freak out. He'd been everywhere else in the tower, but there was nowhere to hide a small book? Suddenly, while completely going crazy, he tripped on Raven's new rug. Beast Boy found himself face-to-face with the underside of Raven's bed. That's when he had an amazing idea.

He took the journal and slipped it between the slats and the mattress. The space between the bed and the floor was quite small and Beast Boy couldn't change into anything small enough to fit under there that could lift the book. The result was an awkward position, and a lot of stretching and squeezing but also a (precariously) hidden book. Satisfied, Beast Boy put the journal out of his mina and went to play video games.

(Border)

_**THERE! *pants* I think that was the biggest chapter yet. I know many of you will think that I wasted an opportunity with Crude there, but I needed a time when Beast Boy could read the journal in secret. Go figure. Hope you liked it! As always, review!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Wisdom

_**Hello again! I'm glad that you guys liked that last chapter, and I promise that this one has more Raven in it! In fact, a lot of Raven! Here you go!**_

(Border)

It was around 9:00 am when Beast Boy got up. He was on 'Raven Duty' as Cyborg called it. He was quite nervous; he was worried about Raven finding the journal. Despite being well hidden, a strong jolt might dislodge it. "Raven isn't really a 'strong jolt' kinda person, though. So that's good." Beast Boy mumbled to himself as he walked to the door.

He knocked on the door rather tentatively and Raven called to him from the inside, "Entrance is acceptable." This confused him for a second, but he opened the door anyway. Raven was wearing a brown cloak (she kept her cloaks in a corner of the secure room.) and was sitting cross-legged on the floor, apparently meditating. "Greetings, Garfield." She said slowly and calmly, standing up.

Beast Boy blushed. "Uh, did you just call me Garfield with a straight face?" He asked her, scratching the back of his neck. "Indeed. Am I incorrect in my recollection of your name?" She said in the same calm tone as they walked towards the door. Beast Boy blushed again. This Raven made him feel like a little, ignorant child every time she spoke and he didn't like it.

He decided to talk in a sophisticate manner, too. "No, Raven, you are correct. My name is indeed Garfield. I was simply surprised because you and the other Titans usually refer to me as Beast Boy. That, and the fact that you were not referring to a certain orange cat when doing so." He was satisfied with his reply because Raven continued down the hall in silence. Of course, he couldn't see the little half-smile that graced her face.

He felt as if he'd won a debate or something. For some reason, he didn't really like that. Talking to Raven had never been a competition. He always lost. ALWAYS.

When they reached the main room, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were all there. "Hey, 'morning Raven!" Cyborg called, looking up from the frying pan he was holding.

"Greetings, Victor." She replied in a serene voice.

Cyborg almost dropped the frying pan. The team had always called him Cyborg, never Victor. He didn't even know that they knew what his real name was. Raven then proceeded to say, "Good morning to you, Richard and Koriand'r." Now both Robin and Starfire were surprised.

As Raven went to make some tea, Beast Boy giggled and said to Robin, "Your name is Richard? Does that mean I can call you… hehe! Dick? Hehehe!" Robin winced and muttered to Beast Boy, "Shut up Garfield."

(Border)

Raven was reading a very old book on the couch when she became aware that Starfire was watching her. She looked up at the Tameranian, who in turn looked away. Raven shook her head and returned to her book.

About 5 seconds later, Starfire resumed staring at Raven. "May I be of assistance?" Raven asked politely. Starfire blushed and said in her usual confident tone, "Oh… there is no assistance required." Raven looked at her for a while before asking,

"Then may I ask why are you staring at me?" Starfire blushed again.

"I have been analyzing your mood, for I have something I wish to tell you." She said, grinning from ear to ear. Raven nodded at her and she continued. "Robin is taking me on the date! Isn't it the most wondrous thing you have ever heard!" She grabbed Raven and hugged her extremely tightly.

"Starfire, I do not understand why you thought that I would be excited. It is you that is going on a date, not I." Raven said coldly. Starfire was shocked and deeply saddened. The normal Raven would've been happy for her, no matter how cold she was on the outside, they still were friends.

But right now, it was as plain as the hood on her head that raven did not care. Without any particular warning, Starfire burst into tears and ran out of the room. "What's up with her?" Beast Boy asked, jump onto the couch.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

(Border)

After Starfire had been coaxed out of her room by Robin, the Titans were going about their daily business. Raven was reading something that looked like it belonged in a museum, Cyborg was going feral on the Gamestation 3, Starfire was taking Silkie for a walk, Robin was training in the gym and Beast Boy was watching him.

Robin stopped doing karate chops on a dummy shaped like Slade (complete with mask) and walked over to the little green elf. "So that's about every move I know. Um... why exactly are you here? You're not really interested into this sort of thing." Robin asked, wondering why on Earth his video-game obsessed friend was watching him do karate.

Best Boy blushed. "Well, I'm actually here to ask you for advice..." He said, his eyes wandering around the room. Robin's mind went into hyper drive. "About what!" He asked, a little to forcefully. He wasn't really Mr. advice-man. "Uh, well, ya know how you and Starfire, are like, going out now? I was like, um, wondering how you, like, got the courage to, uh, ask her out. I mean, not that I want to ask Starfire out, hehe..."

Robin watched his little friend babble on and something in his brain clicked. "OH! You want to ask out-"

"Shush! Not so loud!" Robin grinned at Beast Boy's reaction.

"Well, if you must know, I didn't really ask her out. She sorta stumbled across me practicing to ask her out..." The spiky hair teen trailed off and Beast Boy's face fell.

"Well, uh, thanks, I think. See ya!" Beast boy called, morphing into a cheetah and running off. Unfortunately, he had only gone a few metres before bashing into Raven and knocking her to the floor. He quickly changed back into a human to help her up. She dusted her self off and asked calmly, "May I ask where you are off to at such great speed?"

Beast Boy blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that week. "I was...uh, I was...Running away from Robin! Yeah! He was, uh, trying to get me to train! And it's not even Monday... Hehehe." Raven just rolled her eyes and floated off.

It didn't take her long to find Robin, now kickboxing with Cyborg in the gym. She floated in and waited until they stopped before saying, "Excuse me, Richard. May I speak to you momentarily?" Robin shrugged and wandered over to where she was standing.

"'Sup?" He asked. Raven seemed both worried and confused.

"Garfield collided with me in the corridor a few minutes ago and when I asked the reason for his speed, he said that you were going to make him train. You have never made anyone train on a day other than Monday. Do you know anything about his odd behavior?" She questioned Robin in the same calm voice, but she still seemed rather harsh.

His reply was something that she never expected. "I think maybe he was embarrassed about asking me for dating advice."

(Border)

Raven was very tired and also very comfortable. After a moment, she realised that she was lying down in her bed and that there were voices outside her room. "Dude, did you like, see WHY she fainted?" That was obviously Beast Boy.

"She just fainted after I told her that you asked me for dating advice." That voice was obviously Robin's.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy again. "Why did you tell her THAT!" There was inaudible mumbling for a short time before Beast Boy yelled, "So she just came up to and said, hey Robin, did Beast Boy ask you for dating advice! I don't think so!" More mumbling.

Raven tried to block out the annoying conversation going on outside her room and continued reading her book. She couldn't focus through all the DUDE!-ing so she decided to write in her journal. However, when she reached up to the top of the bookshelf, it wasn't there. Cursing her current lack of powers, she began to search for it.

She wanted to ask the boys if they'd seen it, but their argument was reaching a point where physical violence was possible. Just as she was going to look under the bed, Robin called out, "What are ya gonna do! Turn into a panda and sit on me!" Cyborg, who was watching the fight, suddenly yelled, "I love that movie! Let's go watch it!"

This was followed by cheering and before she knew it, Raven was being pulled out of her room by a little green changeling.

(Border)

After sitting through Kung-Fu Panda TWICE, Raven was getting rather irritable. "Have any of you seen a small, violet notebook with a black spiral spine? Approximately 15cm²?" She asked the team. They all shook their heads (Beast Boy rather forcefully so) and proceeded to debate as to whether or not to watch it for a third time. "I require some meditation." She muttered, floating over to the elevator.

The roof was calm and peaceful, as per usual. She sat cross-legged on a pocket of air and began to chant the three words that she had become so used to. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

When she finally opened her eyes, it was late at night and the moon was shining in the night sky. She was surprised to see someone else up there with her. She was even more surprised when she saw who it was. Beast Boy was sitting on the edge of the roof, looking out at the moon.

She went over and sat down next to him. "What are you doing up here?" she asked.

"Wondering why I'm such an idiot."

"That's easy. Because you're you."

(Border)

_**Well, that's probably my fastest update ever! Hope you liked that last part, because it certainly was fun to write! As always, reviews are always welcome!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Brave

_**Well, I'm back again. OH NO! Lol. This time, Brave has escaped from Raven's mind! What on Earth will happen?**_

* * *

Starfire was on 'Raven Duty' today, and she was hoping that Raven was an emotion that would go shopping with her. She floated over to the door and knocked tentatively. "Friend Raven? Are you awakened?" she asked quietly. "You are not the Rage?"

"I'm fine! I've been up since six am, doing push-ups!" Raven called from the inside.

Starfire opened the door to get greeted with a fist pound from a green-clad Raven. "Hey, Star! 'Sup?" She called, smiling brightly.

"Hello, Raven! Shall we journey to the kitchen for the breaking of the fast?" Starfire asked in return, grinning. "Sounds great! Let's go!" Together, the two girls flew to the elevator.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait and wait!" Raven said, sitting on a space-rock. "If my powers are gone, how come I can still levitate?" She asked her Sub-Conscience.

"Oh, THAT! Well, your powers are heavily influenced by your emotions, right? Seeing as I'm like the boss of your emotions, I can control them and your powers. But sometimes they go so crazy that I can only salvage snippets of your powers. Like now, I have managed to get you your flight. Your welcome!"

Raven was getting rather annoyed with her Sub-Conscience. It acted very high and mighty sometimes, while others it acted like a little kid. "You remind me of Beast Boy." She thought out loud. Her Sub-Conscience chuckled. "I should. I'm your Sub-conscience, which is the same as a soul. And Beast Boy is your soul-ma-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Raven yelled, blocking her ears. Her Sub-Conscience laughed.

"Raven, why do you deny yourself happiness?"

* * *

Starfire floated into the main-room, a few minutes after Raven. "Greetings, friends!" She called out, grinning. She received absolutely no reply. She opened her eyes and looked around. The boys were sitting on the couch, staring at Raven. They were in total shock, yesterday, they were Richard, Victor and Garfield. Today, they were Dudes.

Raven had just single-handedly defeated Robin and Beast Boy at X-Treme Speed 5000 2, and was currently working on Cyborg. "You can NOT defeat me, Rae. I'm the Jump City champion at this track!" He yelled, practically breaking the joy-stick as he rounded a virtual corner. Raven's tongue was hanging out the side of her mouth as she concentrated fiercely.

"Yes! I stole your nitro-boosters!" She shouted, punching the air. Cyborg's mouth fell open as Raven raced over the finish line. "Wha-Wha-What..?" Cyborg was in total shock. No-one in Jump city had ever defeated him, and now, someone who had never even played before had beaten him.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Beast Boy asked in absolute wonder. Raven grinned.

"You played so many times that I couldn't help but pick up some tricks." The boys grinned and started a long discussion about video-games with Raven.

Starfire however felt rather left out. She'd tried joining in, but found the conversation far to confusing to follow. She was not used to being left out of a conversation, especially not in favour of Raven. It certainly did not make her feel very nice. "Perhaps I should join in on one of the games of the video." She said to herself.

She floated over to her friends rather nervously and asked quietly, "Excuse me friends, but may I have a race with you?" Raven and Cyborg were in the middle of a very intense rematch so only Robin and Beast Boy noticed her. And Beast Boy was too enthralled with Raven's new-found skill to bother replying.

"Sure, Star. We'll have a tournament next!" Robin told Starfire, nudging Beast Boy.

"Wha- Oh! Um, yeah Star, a tournament sounds good. We coul- WOAH! THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Beat Boy yelled as Raven pressed several buttons at once and managed to make the track explode.

* * *

Soon the tournament was organised. It would be Beast Boy vs. Cyborg and Robin vs. Starfire. The two winners would then play off for a place against Raven. Since she was now officially the best player in the country, it was only fair that she should be the ultimate challenge.

Starfire won her race against Robin, although it was painfully obvious to everyone that he let her win. In an amazing feat of perseverance (and cheats) Beast Boy managed to win against Cyborg for the first time. Beast Boy practically destroyed Starfire in the semi-finals, and he had Silkie to thank for that.

You see, Silkie hadn't been fed yet, and was getting rather hungry. So the little larva worm sat on Starfire's lap and ate her gloves. Since Starfire was wearing her gloves and she was holding onto something, this was quite difficult for Silkie, but he managed it. Naturally, this distracted Starfire greatly and she spent most of the race trying to get her pet off her hand.

After that little fiasco had been sorted out, it was time for the grand final between Raven and Beast Boy. They were both concentrating as the green car with purple stripes raced against the purple car with navy stripes. The other Titan's heads were spinning as Raven and Beast Boy shouted things like, "Yes, missiles!", "You forgot about my plasma shields…" and "Hotdog mode time!"

It was that last one that astounded Robin and Cyborg, as they knew most of the cheats but this was a new one to them. Starfire was just excited at the sudden appearance of mustard. Soon the navy hotdog with the purple bun shot out missiles at the green hotdog with the purple sauce. But somehow, Beast Boy managed to zoom out of no-where and win the race.

There was a lot of high-fiving and cheering (Raven even hugged him, which made him turn bright red). Then Starfire shouted out, "A traditional celebration on my home-planet is the feast of a thousand glorbs! I shall prepare the glorbs immediately!" The Titans stared at her for a moment, trying to think of a way to tell her that glorbs sound disgusting without hurting her feelings.

Then Raven had an epiphany. "Starfire, can you even get glorbs here?" She asked. Starfire's face fell. "Oh, no. And I cannot ask for a shipment from Tamaran, as shipments that big are not allowed to travel this far from Tamaran. I am terribly sorry, friends. There will be no glorbs feast." The Titans feigned sadness, while on the inside thanking Raven.

* * *

It was later in the day when Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy were trying to beat Raven's record when Starfire started a conversation with her. "Robin and I shall be going on the date in two day's time. We have decided to go on the Bonding-Hike, a traditional Tamaranian first date. We shall hike from dawn to dusk, as per tradition and then Robin says he will take me on a traditional Earth date which I believe involves the movie and-"

Starfire was suddenly interrupted by Raven who shouted, "NO WAY! The Z Cube 2000 is on special for $100!" She had been flicking through the catalogue of Gamez Rok (the local game store) the whole time Starfire had been speaking and had hardly taken a word in.

The boys stopped racing and ran over to look at the catalogue. They started a long discussion about whether or not they should dump their Z Cube 900 and buy the Z Cube 2000. Starfire started chatting along with her friends but realised that she was only saying, "I agree!" over and over. She sighed and left her friends talking about something she would never understand.

She sat down on her bed and blinked away tiny tears that were appearing. She looked up and saw her laptop on her desk and had an idea. "I may not know what they are saying now, but it is not too late to learn." She thought out loud and walked over to the laptop. She opened it and started surfing the web.

She had only been on the net for a few minutes when someone knocked on her door. "One moment, please!" She called out, closing her laptop. She had almost reached the door when it burst open. "Hey, Star!" Raven called, stepping into the alien girl's room.

"Raven! What purpose do you have in my room?" She asked, jumping at Raven's sudden appearance.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I'll… just go now." Raven said sadly, walking back to the door. Starfire grabbed her arm. "Do not go, Friend Raven. I was simply surprised, I like having you here! Perhaps we could talk about the Cube of the Z?" Starfire asked, smiling. Raven grinned.

"I've had enough of that today. Let's talk about something else… maybe your date with Robin?" Starfire face practically shone.

* * *

Around 8:00, Robin knocked on Starfire's door. "Uh, girls? The pizzas we ordered are here." He called through the door. The door opened to reveal a grinning pair of girls. "You two look happy." Robin commented, slightly taken aback by Raven's huge grin. "C'mon, let's go eat." Raven said, pulling her friends along by their wrists.

After a lot of eating and tug-of-war over slices (mainly the boys vs. Silkie, but once all six of them at once) the teen superheroes decided to watch TV. Halfway through "Can You Name That Pie?" Raven started to shudder. Her eyes glowed red and another two appeared. She screamed in rage and terror, "HELP! It's the Rage!"

Her friends wasted no time in finding some chains to bind her with. They then carried her down to the secure room, a difficult job considering the amount of screaming and thrashing. After they had managed to get her inside, the team agreed to take turns to watch her through the night. Beast Boy looked at his friend howling, struggling against the chains and sighed. Tomorrow would be tough.

* * *

_**So I think that emphasised the friendship between Starfire and Raven enough! Poor Raven, I feel so sorry for her, being locked up like that. I guess it was a necessary precaution, though. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_


	9. Chapter 9: Rage

_**Hi everyone! Nice to see you all again! Enough of the pleasantries, you want a story, right? Well then let's begin a new chapter of…. RAGE!**_

(Border)

Cyborg was unplugged from his recharger by Robin. "Hey man, what gives?" He asked, slowly waking up. "It's your turn to watch Raven." Robin explained, yawning. "And boy is she angry." He continued. Cyborg grunted and stood up. He shook himself awake and wandered down to the elevator.

Around 3 floors above the secure room he could hear screaming. "Man, she really is angry." He whispered as he approached the room. At first he thought he was still dreaming when he saw a large, green gorilla looking in the window to the room. But when the ape nodded to him, he realised who it was.

"Man, what cha doin' down here? Your shift was the first one!" He said to the big green gorilla. It didn't seem to hear him; it just continued watching Raven through the window. Cyborg squished up next to the gorilla and looked through the window.

Raven was still wearing her green cloak, as she was too angry to care about what she was wearing. Various pieces of chain littered the floor. "Wow, I guess she broke free from those chains we put her in." Cyborg commented to the gorilla. The ape quickly morphed back into his human form to answer. "She broke out of those things around five seconds after we got her into the room."

Cyborg looked at his friend's sad face as Raven threw herself against the door. Cyborg put one of his huge hands on Beast Boy's shoulder and said quietly, "She means a lot to you, right?" Beast Boy's eyes grew tiny tears and he looked away.

He turned into a lion and started patrolling in front of the door. Cyborg stayed at the window, with one eye on Raven and the other on Beast Boy. He thought they were the two unhappiest people in the world right then.

(Border)

Robin and Starfire were sitting on the couch in Starfire's room, trying to talk. However, every minute or so, Raven would swear, screech or bash into something so loudly, it could be heard on the top floor. "Oh, I feel immense sorrow for Friend Raven! She was so nice to do the talking of the girls with me yesterday, but now…" Starfire trailed off and Robin put his arm around her.

"She was so wonderful yesterday." She continued, starting to cry. "She is always wonderful, but yesterday she was a girl with me… She even told me her secrets."

"What kind of secrets?" Robin asked.

"I cannot tell, I have placed a cross upon my heart and wished to become deceased." Starfire replied sharply, crossing her heart. "Raven has put the trust in me."

Robin nodded and shrugged. "I respect Raven's privacy." After a few moments of silence Starfire cracked. "Beast Boy!" She shouted. Robin was grinning. "Raven has the… feeling… for Beast Boy. That is the secret she bestowed on me. And now I have told it!" She gabbled on, afraid that her promise would come true and she would die.

"Relax, Star! You're not going to die. It's kinda obvious that Beast boy is head-over-heels for her, so I'm glad she doesn't hate him as much as it seems like." Robin told her and she smiled. They were about to kiss, but they were interrupted by the alarm. "Not today!" Robin muttered, shaking his head.

Once he and Starfire had reached the main-room, they realised that it wasn't the normal alarm. A voice was saying, "Lockdown mode activated," and all the windows were being covered by large, folding metal sheets. Robin received a call on his communicator. "What's happening?" He asked Cyborg on the other end.

"Raven escaped so I put the tower under lockdown." Cyborg replied. Robin muttered angrily under his breath. "Are you OK?" He asked Cyborg, who nodded.

"I was quite surprised, actually. She didn't even try and attack us, she just ran for the Tower door. BB's off trying to catch her, but boy that girl can fly fast! Try and guard the exit and if you see her, call in. Cyborg out." Robin and Starfire nodded, and then split up.

(Border)

Beast Boy was currently a cheetah, and he was sprinting down the stairs. Raven had gone down the elevator and he was trying to beat it to the ground floor. He was almost at the door when Raven burst out of nowhere and threw herself at the sealed doors.

He morphed into a gorilla and grabbed her. She struggled wildly as he fumbled with his communicator. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire all received a 20 second call that featured a very flustered gorilla holding a very angry girl. "That looks like the main entrance." Cyborg commented. Robin agreed and told Starfire and Cyborg to go help Beast Boy.

He went into Cyborg's computer lab and monitored the situation via the security cameras. He watched as Beast Boy changed into various creatures in order to restrain Raven. She managed to slip away as he was morphing, but Starfire and Cyborg quickly caught her before she attacked the door again.

They put her in shackles this time and half dragged, half carried her off to the secure room. They hurriedly shoved her in and then barricaded the door with a bookcase, a chair and a green T-Rex. "It does not seem humane to lock up Friend Raven like this." Starfire gabbled worriedly to Cyborg.

"I know. I don't like it any more than you do, Star, but if she got out, she'd kill us all. It's a miracle nobody was hurt last time." He replied sadly.

Beast boy, who had been listening to their conversation, walked over. "Why would she ever attack us? That goes against everything that we've ever learnt about her." He said, confusing his friends. "But man, this ain't Raven." Cyborg said softly.

Beast Boy shook his head. "This is Raven! Part of Raven. The part of Raven that wants to take revenge on all the people that have ever tried to hurt us." Cyborg and Starfire stared at him.

"What?" They asked, looking at him as if he'd grown two heads. Beast Boy looked away and grumbled under his breath, before returning to his post at the door.

"How can they not get that?" He muttered to himself later. How was it that he was the only one that knew how much her friends meant to her? She'd made that very clear in the way she acted. Hadn't she? He shook himself, walking over to the little window. Cyborg was upstairs having lunch and Starfire was off somewhere, probably making out with Robin.

"Hey Raven?" He said uncertainly through the reinforced glass. She stomped over to him.

"What?" she fumed, smoke practically coming out of her nose. He looked her in the eye and saw something change ever so slightly in the way she looked at him.

"I want you to stop being so mad. It makes me and the others feel upset, seeing you this unhappy. Especially me." He said firmly and he saw her eyes narrow.

"That's why I have to get out. To stop everyone and everything that will hurt you. I'm doing this for YOU!" she screamed the last word and punched the glass.

It shattered, but something caught her wrist. It was Beast Boy, transformed into The Beast. For a split second, their eyes met and a single thought penetrated Raven's rage-cloaked mind. "He hates that thing. Why did he morph into it?"

Time seemed to stop and their expressions didn't change. They stood there for what seemed like a millennium and a millisecond at the same time. It was really about three hours. Beast Boy finally transformed back into a human to say one thing, "If you want to stop things that are hurting us, stop yourself." For a tiny moment, he thought he saw a flicker of purple in those red eyes.

She withdrew her hand from the shattered window and retreated to a small corner of the room. She sat down with her back to the door and didn't say a word.

(Border)

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were all seated on the couch in the main-room, discussing important matters. The main topic was how they could possibly get Raven and Beast Boy to admit that they had feelings for each other.

It was hardly a secret and they wanted to help. "He thinks that she'll blow him up if he tells her…" Cyborg said to Starfire and Robin.

"And she thinks that she'll blow him up if she tells him…" Robin muttered. Starfire suddenly had an idea and displayed it so obviously; Robin swore he saw a light bulb appear.

"In her current state she has no powers!" She called.

"No powers, no explosions!"

"And affection is next! Guys, I think we all just became geniuses." Robin grinned at his friends.

"All I need is an excuse to get out of the house tomorrow and they're good to go!" Cyborg said with a sly grin. The three friends smirked and they all knew that this might seem sneaky, but it was the best option they had.

(Border)

_**Yay! Sneakiness! This was A LOT of fun to write, much more than I expected. I hope you guys liked it, and be sure to tell me if you did!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Affection part 1

_**That's right. PART **__**1**__**. The epic-ness of affection is just too huge to squeeze into one chapter! So I hope you enjoy the drama of the climax of the story.**_

(Border)

Beast Boy wandered into the main room at 8:30 in the morning. Cyborg was sitting on the couch, muttering into his communicator. He heard Beast Boy walk up and said in an overly loud voice, "Oh yes, Mr. Mayor! I'm on my way!" Robin, on the other end of the communicator winked.

Cyborg stood up and acted surprised when he saw Beast Boy. "Hey B! I gotta roll, the town hall's computer, the one with all the records on it, has crashed. I'm the only one who knows how to fix it." Beast Boy shrugged sleepily. Then his brain cleared of morning fogginess. "That mean's I'll be alone with Ra-Ra-Ra-"

"Raven?" Cyborg offered, grinning.

"Exactly! And she's supposed to be all… affectionate-y today! Is this your idea of some bizarre social experiment!" Beast Boy was actually pulling out clumps of his hair.

"No, just a coincidence. Sorry man, but the city needs me." Cyborg called as he rushed to the elevator. As soon as Beast Boy was out of earshot Cyborg muttered, "And you need Raven."

(Border)

Raven was very tired. She couldn't remember where she was or why she was wearing a torn green cloak. Her right hand hurt badly and she realised it was covered in cuts and scrapes. There was broken glass on the floor on one side of the room and groggily she wondered why. She looked at the wall above the glass and saw that there was a shattered window.

In the window there was a hole about the same size as her fist and looking through the hole there was a pair of bright green eyes. As soon as she saw those eyes, a million memories flooded her at once. Aliens, a mirror, five evil teens, a girl with blonde hair that she hated, a giant dragon, a demon, a gorilla holding a brain in a jar, video games, a party, a green beast that caught her wrist.

She stood up slowly and dizzily. Carefully she walked over to the eyes, and said softly, "Hi." The eyes just blinked in reply. "Are you OK?" She asked the eyes, concerned. Once again they just blinked. "Can you open the door? It's pretty depressing in here with the small space and all the shattered glass." The little eyes disappeared and the door opened with a whoosh.

She stumbled slowly outside, dizzy from her blind rage yesterday. The room spun and Raven fell forward. Unfortunately, Beast Boy had stepped forward to say hello and she had fallen on him. He turned bright red and waited for her to stand up. She didn't.

"Um, Raven? Are you OK?" He asked, trying to get out from underneath her without being to awkward. She made a funny little noise and groggily stood up. She then clutched the wall and tried to get her balance. "I'm… fine. I'm just… dizzy and… tired from… Rage. I think…. I need to… get to bed."

He helped her walk back to her room by supporting her. "You sure you're OK?" He asked as they reached her door. She nodded, "Thanks Beast Boy." She said, smiling and stumbled off to bed. She flopped down on her bed so hard that she heard something drop out of the mattress. But she was too tired to care.

(Border)

Beast Boy made himself a rather late breakfast and called Robin. He was panting and very sweaty, so it seemed like the 'Bonding Hike' was more like a 'Bonding Jog up the Side of a Mountain'. "What's the problem? Is it Slade? I bet its Slade. I'm on my way." Robin wheezed, scowling and panting at the same time.

"Nothing's wrong! Slade isn't attacking us!" Beast Boy said quickly, before Robin could call Starfire. Robin got really angry. "If nothing's wrong, then why the hell did you call me?" Beast Boy looked around and made sure that Raven wasn't nearby. "Cyborg got a call from the mayor about some important computer crashing and he had to leave so now I'm at home alone with Raven and she's all Affection-y and I'm really scared, CAN'T BREATH!" he blurted out in one breath, sucking air in at the end.

Robin rolled his eyes. Getting Raven and Beast Boy together would be much easier if they both weren't so afraid. "I'm sure you just hate that…" He muttered. Beast Boy scowled and started to retort but Robin shut his communicator. Beast Boy groaned and put his own communicator in his back pocket.

Against his will, he found himself contemplating Robin's words. He hadn't really had a chance to experience Raven's affectionate side yet, as she was still tired from Rage. There were different types of affection, though. "She might just be really friendly, not at all romantic…" he said to himself hopefully.

"Who am I kidding? It's gonna be crazy. She'll be all romantic, so I'll blurt out something stupid, like, I dunno, the fact that I'm CRAZY FOR HER! And she'll be really upset because she hates me. And then she'll never talk to me again or I'll have to leave the team or something…" He whacked his head, shouting, "Stupid, stupid, stupid! This is all my fault! If I hadn't seen her laughing up in the sky then she wouldn't have this emotion problem!"

"But maybe… Maybe for the short time that it'll last… I'll actually like it… GAH!" After saying this, he morphed into a bear and started throwing things at his head. "Just give up." A little voice in his head whispered to him. He changed back into a human and slumped on the couch. "Why are you afraid to hope? To want?" A different voice was asking this. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the voice reminded him of someone.

It took him a while but then he realised who the voice reminded him of.

"_I may not be smart enough to do everything, but I'm dumb enough to try anything!"_

"Yeah! I'm dumb! Wait… that's not as cool as it seemed like in my brain. Oh well. What's the worst that can happen? Oh… yeah. So much for a big dramatic moment." Beast Boy slumped back down on the couch.

"What am I thinking? She's totally out of my league. And today's supposed to be the only day she can express her feelings for me. If she has any. Which she doesn't. Now she's all tired and stuff, so I'm never gonna be able to tell her anything without being blown up." Somehow saying the truth made it harder for Beast Boy to swallow.

But the voices were back, and they were both saying the same thing. "She liked Malchior, and she actually learned some new spells." There was only one excuse left to pull out.

"I may be a superhero, but I'm not fearless. I'm so scared." He stayed sitting on the couch, staring into space and not even bothering to wipe away the hot tears that slid down his face.

(Border)

Raven woke up and looked at her alarm clock. It was 1:00, so she had slept for 4 hours. She looked down at what she was wearing and grimaced. The cloak and leotard were in rather bad condition, so she reached into the depths of her wardrobe and pulled out a purple cloak and new leotard.

After donning them, she decided to write in her journal. After a second of searching, she remembered that it was lost. Raven shrugged and walked over to her bookcase and then picked out an old, gloomy classic that she had read countless times before. As she approached her bed, she tripped on her new rug and fell down, face first.

Picking herself up, she noticed that there was something sticking out of underneath her bed. Raven walked over and picked it up. "My journal?" She said quietly, turning it over in her hands. She opened it up and saw an untidy scrawl immediately recognisable as Beast Boy's. This seriously confused her. She flipped to the front and confirmed at it was indeed HER journal.

Turning back to where the Beast Boy section began, she started to read. Tough time deciphering the scrawl, but she quickly realised that Beast Boy had written an entry describing her. Her powers, her personality and her looks were all extremely thoroughly displayed and mostly praised. There was about 10 A5 pages of that stuff. She was completely amazed and touched.

But the real surprise lay in the next few pages. They were full of poems and odd little sentences about his feelings for her and how sad he was that they were unrequited. She closed the book and lay down on her back, her mouth wide open in shock. In that instant, she realised just how much she loved him.

(Border)

Cyborg was sitting in the T-Car, parked outside Jump City Burger Central, munching on the meatiest burger he could buy. He looked at his watch and jumped. "Gee, I better check on Raven and Beast Boy." He muttered. He pressed a button on the underside of the dashboard and numerous screens popped up. Cyborg picked up his communicator and called Robin.

"Hey man, I got the Tower's security camera feed up." He said through a huge mouthful of burger. Robin grinned. "Things going well?" He asked. Cyborg grimaced and said, "well, if you call BB looking as if the world's just come crashing down on him and Raven sitting on her bed with an expression similar to that of someone's who's been hit by a bus a good thing, then yeah. Everything's fine."

Robin was flabbergasted. "She must've rejected him… But how? Star said… did we get it all wrong? What are we gonna do?" Cyborg shrugged in reply.

"I know what I'm NOT gonna do, go back to Titans' Tower! That would be so awkward."

(Border)

Raven picked up the journal and took a deep breath. She knew what to say and how to say it. Everything was going to be OK. Better than OK. She opened the door, slowly stepped outside and looked around. She heard the TV on in the main room and guessed that Beast Boy was in there.

He was flicking channels aimlessly when she walked in. He didn't even register when she sat down next to him on the couch. "I-I-" She stuttered, forgetting everything she wanted to say. He was confused and turned to look at her. After one look at the journal on her lap, he had one thing to say: "Eep."

(Border)

_**! Cliff-hanger! What happens? What do they say? And who the heck is the One Eyed Wonder? Oh no, wait. He's not been introduced yet. Oh well. I have one thing to say, Beast Boy arguing with himself was hard and FUN to write. "Yeah, I'm dumb!" makes me crack up every time I see it.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Affection Part 2

_**Cliff-hanger! Woo! The cliff-hanger's gonna get you! Hehehe. I'm sure you want to see where this goes so… ON WIT TAH SHOW! **_

(Border)

Beast Boy looked at the book on her lap. He had counted on that being hidden for, well, ever! "I can explain! Starfire made me eat this thing that made me go all crazy and coo coo and I thought your room was mine and… Oh whatever. Just beat me up and we can get back to normal…ish." He closed his eyes and braced himself for a beating.

But when it didn't come he looked over at Raven. "Uhh…" She seemed to have forgotten how to speak. For a few little minutes all they said were odd little things like, "err.", "um." and occasionally "Hehehe…." Raven broke the awkward little pattern by saying, "I'm sorry."

More than anything else she had ever done, this surprised him. HE was the one who had written all the embarrassing stuff, HE was the one who was constantly bothering her; HE was the one who tried to force tofu on his omnivorous teammates. "Why?"

He knew better than to argue. Raven had ideas, reasons and facts. He smelt like tofu and old socks. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "For making you feel as if I didn't… like you were… And I didn't want to… grr! Why is it so hard to just say…" She stopped talking.

Beast Boy had gotten her meaning clearly. "You mean that you… and I'm not… dude, you're right. It is so damn hard just to say that I-I…"

"Have pointy ears?" She offered with a small smile on her face. He grinned at her. "Chicks dig the ears!"

She rolled her eyes and then surprised him by saying, "well, yeah." He raised his eyebrows at her. "You, like my ears?"

"I thought the word was dig? But yeah… I think they're cool." She said quietly, turning bright pink. His eyebrows were still raised. She raised hers in such a cynical matter, Beast Boy jumped. She giggled lightly and turned away.

"You know, I've lost count of how many times we've communicated by eyebrows." He laughed. She smiled again. "What I've lost count of is how many times you've tried to make me smile, despite knowing that it isn't really good for me to do so." This made him pretty confused.

"Bad? You smiled when you beat Trigon. And you smiled A LOT when Malchior-"

"Don't talk about him, please." She interrupted him quietly, averting her eyes so that he couldn't see the newly formed tears inside them.

"Oh, um, sorry Rae. I uh, didn't realise that affected you so much. Nothing really seems to upset you, you always seem so strong. Oh! This'll cheer you up! Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"To get away from the little green person trying to win it for his grumpy friend?" He smiled at her response.

"I'd almost forgotten 'bout that thing!" He cried cheerfully, jumping off the couch.

"I still have it you know…" She said, dashing off. She came back around a minute later, carrying a rather battered, dusty plush chicken. Beast Boy took one look at it and burst out laughing. She smiled at him.

"I thought you threw that away? But w here have you been keeping that, dude!" he asked, poking its chubby belly.

"Remember how I dropped it when we went to fight that drone looking for Blackfire? Well this guy came up to me and gave it back. I just put it in my wardrobe and it's been there for around 6 years! I'm surprised it's still in one piece."

As soon as she had the word "piece" out of her mouth, one of the chicken's eyes fell off. "Dude, I think that thing was a clock in a past life." Beast Boy said, picking up the eye. Raven raised and eyebrow. "Ya know, because it has such great timing!"

He burst into hysterics at his own, lame joke. Raven let a small laugh escape her lips and put the chicken back down on the couch. "Thanks." She whispered, blushing profusely and looking down at the ground. "For what? Winning you the One Eyed Wonder?" He asked, grinning.

"For making me smile. And always trying to. You don't know how much that means to me."

"You don't know how good it feels when you do smile."

(Border)

Cyborg stepped out of the movie theatre and yawned. "Last time I see a movie with the word 'sleep' in the title…" He muttered, stretching. "I'm gettin' kinda sick of wandering around town all day. I'm gonna go check the cameras and see if it's safe to go home."

He wandered over to the T-Car and pushed the button under the dashboard, making the screens pop up. "Oh, good, they're talking. I wish the sound on this dang thing was louder though. I can't hear a word they're saying." He grumbled.

Cyborg shrugged and pushed the button again. The screens disappeared and he started the car. "Next stop, hopefully un-awkward, Titans Tower."

(Border)

Raven was smiling again. There were some things that couldn't be expressed in a journal entry that had to be said. "I've always felt responsible for you. Like it was my job to make you happy. Even after you explained the need to bottle up your emotions, I still wanted to see you laugh and smile…"

Beast boy stopped talking. He hadn't realised it, but Raven was standing a lot closer to him than before. And she was holding his hand. "Thankyou." She whispered. She was even closer now. Before they knew what was happening, their eyes were closed and their lips were just about to touch…

"Hey y'all! Cyborg's home!' They sprang apart with such speed that Cyborg hadn't even seen them almost kiss. "I'm going to go meditate for a few hours." Raven said hurriedly, picking up her journal and rushing out of the room. Cyborg shrugged and picked up a game remote.

"Have a nice day, B?" He asked, sitting on the couch. Beast boy's eye began to twitch. "Hey man, what am I sitting on?" Cyborg wondered out loud, lifting up half of his rear. A very flat chicken with one eye peeped out. Beast Boy turned red, but for the first time in 8 days, it wasn't from embarrassment, but rage.

"You couldn't have hesitated for 3 seconds? THREE SECONDS!" He yelled, pulling on Cyborg's ear and shouting in it. Beast Boy then proceeded to storm out of the main room and into his.

"Man, if I was ever glad of security cameras in places OTHER than in the bathrooms, it's now." Cyborg muttered, wandering over to the security control centre. He looked at the screens lining the walls of the room and saw raven scribbling in a little purple book and Beast Boy kicking various objects around his room.

Cyborg pressed a button on the control panel and the screens re-winded. He stopped the re-winding moments after he saw himself enter the main room. The sound on these screens were louder than the ones in the T-car, so Cyborg could hear everything they were saying.

After seeing what he had walked in on, he had only one thing left to say. "Robin is gonna kill me."

(Border)

Cyborg was watching the late night movie when he heard the elevator doors opening. "Good evening, friend Cyborg!" Starfire called, rushing over to give him a big hug.

"Hey, Star! How was the date?" The metallic young man asked his alien friend. This probably wasn't the best thing to do, as Starfire began a very precise recount of everything they did.

Robin, sensing his friend's unease butted in. "So, how did Operation Blue and Green Don't Clash go? By the way, nice codename, Star." Starfire beamed and Cyborg looked away. "I might've walked in on an extremely crucial moment…" He muttered, seemingly nonchalant."

Robin's eyes bugged out and Starfire gasped. "What!" Robin shouted and Cyborg winced. The alien girl and the Boy Wonder glared at him and he seemed to shrink in size. "Hehe… sorry?"

(Border)

_**Yay! Affection's over, but the story isn't! There's one last chapter to go, and I know you're all looking forward to it! In other news, I'm leaving for a week long trip to Uluru and Darwin on Saturday, so I'll try and get the final chapter up before I leave. Cya soon!**_


	12. Chapter 12: All's Well That End's Well

_**Hi everyone! I bet you're all excited to see how this madness turns into a happy ending… or not. ;D**_

_**I just opened my scribble book and realised I left out part of the ending of the last chapter! No wonder it seemed so short! Anyway, here's the extended ending of Chapter 11:**_

* * *

Raven was sitting on her bed, staring into space. She had finished writing in her journal and had run out of torture ideas for Cyborg. So she was simply basking in the wonderful glow that the day had left her with.

She remembered the beautiful things he had said to her, face to face, which seriously diminished the journal entry in comparison. She was feeling her hand in his all over again. She was smiling. Suddenly an idea struck her and Raven walked over to her dresser and took a pen and her journal out of the drawer.

She looked at the opened journal and smiled. He had written wondrous things about her and now she was going to return the favour. Without realising it, she used up quite a lot of pages in a few short minutes and there were still a million things that needed to be said.

So she decided to wrap it up in one simple sentence, "And I love him."

* * *

_**So, um, that was the bit that I left off the end of Chapter 11. Oops. So here's Chapter 12, finally.**_

* * *

Raven stood up and looked around at the floating space rocks that dominated the landscape. "So, Raven." Her Sub-Conscience started. "Are you ready to be returned to reality?" She nodded and said in reply,

"I'm going to be glad when everything goes back to normal."

Her Sub-Conscience laughed at that comment. "Oh dear, Raven! Have you had your eyes and ears closed this whole time? Nothing will ever be the same again!" raven sighed as she realised that her Sub-Conscience was right. She and Beast Boy had almost kissed, and they had said all of those things. No, things were never going to be 'normal' again.

"So that your powers will not go into immediate release shock once you wake up, I'm going to put you into a coma. Just for 6 days until you are ready." Her Sub-Conscience muttered, off-handed. Raven's eyes bugged out. "Six DAYS! That's probably fatal!" She called, terrified.

"Good bye, Raven. See you soon." With those final words, her Sub-Conscience opened the portal. Raven still had questions and she did not want to enter it, but she didn't seem to have a choice. A fierce wind was blowing from the portal and she was quickly sucked into it.

* * *

"Is she OK?"

"I think she's in a coma."

"Why is she in a coma! I thought people only went into comas in those bad drama shows!"

"Hey B, calm down."

"Oh, I feel immense sorrow for friend Raven!"

"How come she can be sad! Why can't I be sad!"

The Titans were crowded around Raven, who was lying in a bed in the medical-bay. Starfire had gone into Raven's room to talk to her about the date when she saw the grey-skinned girl lying on the floor with no signs of life. She had quickly called the other team members and they rushed Raven to the medical bay.

She was currently on life-support and was in her healing trance. "She should be OK now." Cyborg commented. "With the combined efforts of my life-support machine and her healing trance, she's most likely going to survive." He continued.

Beast Boy's eyes grew huge. "You mean she could DIE!" He yelled in horror. Cyborg winced, realising his mistake (and because Robin had elbowed him). "Uh, there is a very tiny possibility of her, uh, dying. But, c'mon she's Raven. Nothing stops her. Except one day, I guess she will have to die and-"

"CYBORG, SHUT UP!" Robin yelled.

"Uh, yeah, man. That's a… that's a good idea." The half robot muttered, blushing. "Perhaps it is time for us to leave." Starfire said tactfully, pulling on Cyborg and Robin's arms.

"You guys go ahead. I think I'm gonna stay here for a while." Beast Boy whispered sadly, taking a seat next to Raven's bed.

* * *

"What were you thinking!" Robin yelled at his cybernetic friend. "Saying that she could die practically destroyed his brain! Not to mention that yesterday you walked in on them almost kissing! You ruined everything!"

Robin then proceeded to yell at Cyborg for another couple of minutes before Beast Boy called from inside the room, "I can hear everything you're saying, dude." Starfire touched Robin's shoulder. "Friend Cyborg meant no harm. He just has no sense of the common when he is doing the comforting." She told him calmly.

"Exactly! Wait, what!" Cyborg yelled. They then proceeded to yell at each other for another 10 minutes until they ran out of things to shout. "Friends! We should stop the shouting. I feel sorry for expressing my emotions in a verbally harmful manner." Starfire said sincerely and sadly. Robin and Cyborg both apologised and Starfire smiled.

"Wondrous!" she shouted, and then reverted to a whisper. "We must focus on the task at hand. Operation Blue and Green Don't Clash!" She managed to cheer with her voice down. Robin and Cyborg nodded, and they started to plan.

* * *

"Hey Green Bean! I brought you a tofu burger!" Cyborg called cheerily, entering the medical bay. "Thanks." Beast Boy muttered, taking the plate and returning his gaze to Raven. "You've been sitting here for 2 days straight. Are you ever gonna leave?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Not until she wakes up." Cyborg sat down in a chair next to him. He watched Raven hover for a few minutes and then looked back at Beast Boy. He was watching Raven intently, oblivious to the world around him. "This is really boring. How do pass the time man?" Cyborg asked incredulously.

"I have time to think now. Never had before." Beast boy replied slowly, in a sort of trance. "She's getting better. Her heart rate is slowly increasing to a normal rate. She should be up and about pretty soon." Cyborg said to his friend, standing up. Beast Boy nodded vaguely and continued watching Raven.

As Cyborg left the room, he bumped into Robin. "We're having a meeting in Star's room." The spiky haired leader whispered. Cyborg nodded and followed his friend. Starfire was on her strange, circular bed when the boy arrived. "Hey Star." Cyborg called, walking in the door.

"Greetings friends!" She smiled in reply. The boys sat down on the oddly shaped bed and the three comrades started to talk. "So we've tried taking advantage of her affectionate side, a reverse secret admirer… thing and it seems like the only thing we haven't done yet is just shouting at them to get together!" Robin cried.

Cyborg's face lit up and Robin and Starfire both yelled, "NO!" Cyborg's expression fell. "Perhaps we should just let her wake up, and then think of a plan." Starfire suggested and the boys shrugged. After all, what else could they do?

* * *

Another 4 days passed and beast boy remained stationed by raven's bedside. He only left to use the bathroom and once to take a shower at Starfire's behest. Cyborg, robin and Starfire were all with him. They had some really bad news to tell him.

"I'm sorry man, but she's probably not gonna make it after being under for so long." Cyborg explained carefully. Beast boy started to cry silently and tears rolled down Starfire's cheeks. Robin held her hand and Cyborg patted Beast Boy on the shoulder.

A few seconds later, Starfire gasped. The boys looked at her, confused. "Forgive me, but I believed I saw friend Raven's hand doing the twitching." She explained. Raven's hand moved slightly. "I see it!" Cyborg and Robin yelled in unison.

Beast Boy still had his head in his hands. "Man, look!" Cyborg cried, pulling Beast Boy's head up by his hair. Her eyes fluttered and his mouth sprang open. Raven's eyes slowly opened and she sat up cautiously. The other Titans were grinning.

"Welcome back, Rae!" Cyborg called as the entire team pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh friend Raven! I am deliriously happy to see you conscious again!" Starfire cheered, braking away from the hug. Robin followed suit and said simply, "Good to have you back, Raven."

Cyborg slapped her on the back and grinned. Beast boy just hugged her. "Get off me." She muttered darkly, but the effect was ruined by the tiny smile on her lips. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin all exchanged tiny, barely noticeable high-fives.

* * *

Everything was back to normal. Raven was meditating on the roof, Beast Boy and Cyborg were battling each other on Mega Monkeys 4 and Robin and Starfire were making out in Robin's room. "It's good to have things the way they were again, isn't it dude?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg as his monkey went flying through a virtual wall. "Sure is." Cyborg smiled.

After a few more rounds, Cyborg got bored and decided to go polish his 'baby'. Beast Boy went up to the roof to bother Raven. She was sitting in her usual position, floating about half a metre above the ground. He watched her floating for a while, thinking of a very annoying joke.

"I know you're there." She said monotonously. Beast boy was surprised, but then remembered that Raven could sense stuff. But he was still shocked, and had forgotten his joke. All he managed to come out with was, "Hi." Raven didn't reply. "C'mon… talk to me! Why are you ignoring me, dude!" He complained.

She still didn't say anything. He was about to hassle her some more, but she finally spoke. "I'm afraid I'm going to say something stupid." He was rather taken aback by that comment. "You never say anything stupid. That's my job. And you're Raven, so your job is to be creepily awesome." She sighed.

"I'm going to try and take that as a compliment. And I think you're pretty good at your job." She said quietly. He did a full bow and cried,

"Thankyou! Thankyou! I try my hardest." She rolled her eyes and stood up.

He simply grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "You're so stupid." She said, shaking her head. And then she did something that no matter how hard he tried, Beast Boy could never figure out. She kissed him.

"Hey Raven?" He asked after the kiss was over.

"What?"

"You have to be one of the weirdest people ever."

"You too."

* * *

_**THE END!**_

_**YAY! They kissed without interruption! Now I can go on my holiday, and once I come back, I'll have an AU for you! Hey, that rhymed! Too many exclamation marks! Thanks a lot to everyone who read this, and please review!**_


End file.
